piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Syrena
Syrena was a beautiful and alluring young mermaid who resided in Whitecap Bay. She was one of many who were involved in the quest for the Fountain of Youth. Before she met Philip Swift, she had another name but it is unknown. Biography Early life Not much is known about Syrena's early life in Whitecap Bay. Syrena wasn't a typical mermaid, while the other mermaids are quite dangerous, she was rather timid. Astrid Berges Frisbey interview She had a coral coloured scaly fishes tail from the waist down. Quest for the Fountain of Youth Capture During the search for the Fountain of Youth, the Crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge arrived at Whitecap Bay to capture a mermaid on Blackbeard's orders, as they needed a mermaid's tear to add to the water from the Fountain of Youth. Syrena was captured after the mermaid attack on the crewmen, shortly after saving the missionary Philip Swift from being crushed by falling debris. Search in the Jungle Blackbeard and his crew began searching for the Fountain of Youth through a jungle-infested island. As mermaids' tears would not keep for long, she had to be brought along so that a tear could be harvested fresh; she was carried around in a large water tank carried by two members of Blackbeard's crew. Part way through the journey the tank was broken, and Syrena fell to the ground, loosing her aquatic form and assuming a human shape. Not used to walking on two feet, she was a stumbling, vulnerable figure. Philip gave her his shirt and carried her the rest of the way through the jungle. "Put your arms around me" "I do not ask for help!" "You need it" Philip Swift and Syrena Jungle Pools During the search, Syrena fell deeply in love with Philip, who she thought was different than the other crewmen, being a protector and all. It was Philip who gave the mermaid her name of Syrena, in order to make the pirates see her as a person and not a creature. As a man of God, he was the only crew-member who treated her with any dignity. Blackbeard eventually managed to get a tear from Syrena and left her in the Jungle Pools to die. After escaping from the Fountain of Youth, Philip went to save her and she was able to escape. She managed to find the two Chalices of Cartagena in the waters of the the Fountain and gave them to Jack Sparrow. She told him to not let her tear go to waste. She then went to find the injured Philip and he asks for her forgiveness. Bringing him underwater, Syrena kisses Philip so that he would heal and never drown. Her further fate is unknown. Personality and Traits Unlike the rest of her kind, Syrena displays no traits of vicious behavior and does not attempt to kill any human. She has all the skills of a mermaid, but uses them to save Phillip's life when a lighthouse exploded instead of drowning him. She showed a gentle nature, especially towards Phillip, who saved her life. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' References Category:Mermaids Category:Females